Estupidez Avanzada
by Miikyo Kruger
Summary: Siempre me he considerado algo estúpida o mejor dicho inocente que para muchos va siendo la misma porquería, pero en estas ocasiones he aprendido a no jugar juegos raros con mi prima rara y no acceder a peticiones de chicas raras. estoy rodeada de rareza no lo puedo evitar (prueba)


Mai hime no me pertenece ni nada de nada lo único que me pertenece es esta copa de vino que ando tomando, jeah! salud y provecho con mis locuras~3

Juegos de Estupidez avanzada

Maldigo el estúpido momento en el que acepte este estúpido juego! Maldita seas araña de mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Grrr! Maldición!- si ya se ya se dirán que decir tantas palabras lindas no es algo muy alentador de parte de una "señorita" como yo… pero que puedo hacer no puedo evitar soltarlas, es mi única forma de desahogarme, eso o cometer un asesinato… lo cual creo que no le convendría a nadie... Bien basta de incoherencias, deben de estar preguntándose a que se debe tanta estupidez de que yo ande maldiciendo y echado mierda? Bueno todo esto tiene una explicación el cual es PRUEBA_DE_VALENTIA_SEGUN_YUUKI_NAO aja...

Como lo oyeron (leyeron), se preguntaran de que va este juego y quien es este tal Yuuki Nao? Vale os lo diré en simples palabras es una mierda y la mierda que lo invento es mi prima, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de torturas, mejor dicho la que me tortura. Yuuki es mi prima de parte de padre tiene diferente apellido, lleva el apellido de su madre antes que el nuestro. Por eso casi nadie sospecharía que somos parientes, siclaro no es que los ojos verdes sean delatores o el carácter antisocial con los que no seas nuestros amigos nos delaten… bien, si es notable! al demonio lo que en verdad os quiero explicar es esto, ayer por la tarde mientras salíamos de nuestro club de natación (si ambas) mi prima se sentía aburrida de tan monotona semana el cual no había tenido nada de emociones, si como si yo no fuese acosada por un calenton Takeda y una Mai que quiere ser mi amiga a toda costa.. en fin a mi querida(estúpida) prima se le ocurrió jugar un juego, el cual a mi ni me interesaba, pero viendo que comenzaba a tocar un fibra sensible mía(oh si ella sabe cómo hacerme enojar) llamándome cobarde y todo lo demás , logro convencerme, yo acepte e inocentemente le pregunte de que se trataba, ella con su carita angelical(el cual no le va) dijo que soooolo sería un juego de valentía, osea uno en el que alguien tendría que hacer algo arriesgado que dijera la otra.

Por ahí todo bien, me pareció un tanto interesante, yo entendía bien de que se trataba ese juego y le dije que estaba bien (Estúpida yo) caí inocentemente.

Me dijo que yo dijera primero el reto de valor que tenía que cumplir ella, yo viéndolo de una forma de humor y no creyendo que s atrevería a hacerlo le dije que si ella lograba sacarle una foto desnuda a la directora Miss María yo haría cualquier reto que me pidiese(doblemente estúpida) ella solo si rio, y yo mas de ella pues pensé que se acobardaría, al final todo quedaría olvidado y yo podría jactarme de que ella era una cobarde, pero para mi sorpresa(una muy desagradable) al día siguiente, cuando bajaba a desayunar, me la encontré en mi cocina tomando café, y sonriendo como una vieja zorra, no le di tanta importancia ya estaba acostumbrada a que entre a mi apartamento sin mi permiso y que toque mis cosas.

Me senté a su lado y me serví una tasa de humeante café, y en eso ella saco su celular(uno muy chulo) y puso la pantalla en frente de mi rostro, en eso no me aguante abrí mis ojos como platos y escupí el café caliente que tenia, la muy maldita se hecho a reír y yo tosiendo recupere el habla, no podía creerlo, la muy maldita si le saco una foto a la directora, y no solo eso sino que le saco foto con calidad HD la muy maldita como logro eso? Ella explico que no fue tan difícil. No me quiso decir como lo hizo (confidencialidad) aja siclaro. Después de aquel desastroso momento de incomodidad en el que vi a la Directora como dios la trajo al mundo, pasado el trauma, le pregunte ahora que planeaba, me dijo que yo tendría que hacer algo igual a lo que ella hizo, pero que para mí "buena suerte no me tocaría una vieja". Yo pensaba en negarme pero no podría mi orgullo Kuga me lo impedía. Tome aire y le dije que estaba bien que yo podría hacer cualquier cosa mejor que ella (triplemente estúpida) y así es como toda mi desgracia paso.

**Noche de Viernes 23:05 pm**  
**Lugar Desconocido (en alguna casa lujosa dentro de Fukka Gakuen)**

Mientras todos dormían entraba yo a esta casa esperando encontrar la casa vacía, Nao me había dado la llave de la puerta trasera de este enorme hogar (no sé cómo consigue estas cosas) el cual más bien parecía una mini mansión de esas que suelo ver en películas, series de anime o doramas (si , veo mucha tv en mis tiempos libres). Pase silenciosamente evitando la alarma y al maldito perro guardián, solté un suspiro al encontrarme en el pasillo según recuerdo Nao me dijo que si iba derecho llegaba a su cuarto(debo averiguar cómo consigue esas informaciones), me mentalice para lo que tendría que hacer, camine en la oscuridad deseando que al menos hubiese traído mi celular para alumbrarme en estos momentos y no tener que caminar a oscuras y evitar chocar con alguna cosa de valor, todo era de buen gusto el mobiliario, cuadros, etc.(no estaba tan oscuro pero no me podría confiar), estaba por llegar; ya sentía el alivio en todo mi cuerpo, pero para mi desgracia justo cuando me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación fui descubierta por alguien... Oh dios mío si vieran el susto que me dio, esa persona me agarro de la muñeca, tapo mi boca con su otra mano y me empujo al cuarto de alado.

Todo paso tan rápido que no note lo que pasaba hasta que me vi contra una pared, enfrente de mí, atajándome estaba una señorita, al parecer unos años mayor que yo. Reforzando el agarre en mis muñecas como si pudiese huir...no sé, pero me impresiona la rapidez con lo que me ataco y me acorralo, eso no es cosa fácil, debo estar perdiendo mi toque… Ahora todo está tan silencioso solo me mira intensamente como si estuviese sorprendida, mi respiración se vuelve agitada, la sorprendida soy yo, al fin noto que es la dueña de esta casa, la que se suponía no debía estar en casa esta noche de viernes, la que me ha descubierto en plena noche en SU casa, y además de todo La presidenta del consejo estudiantil de mi colegio… (Maldita sea Nao! Porque tenía que ser precisamente ella), ella seguramente no sabe quien soy, nunca me he presentado formalmente, solo la he visto algunas veces y no le había dado tanta importancia. Ella ha de pensar que soy una adolescente ladrona o peor aún una violadora asesina psicópata…okay no es para tanto, tampoco soy de dar esas primeras impresiones…creo. Aunque mi forma de vestir no ayuda mucho. (Traigo un Short jeans azul claro, unos zapatos muy usados azules que siempre uso, una camisa negra y un chaqueta sin mangas de cuero con una imagen de un zorro de fuego impresa en ella en la parte de atrás "si…fue un regalo de Nao y justamente lo tenía que usar hoy…" y al final el cabello suelto) nada fuera de lo normal...

Respiro mas calmadamente, aun no dice nada, me sigue observando… ¡Que tanto me mira? Me está poniendo nerviosa… ahora que la veo detalladamente se ve tan frágil…no entiendo cómo es que obtuvo la fuerza para arrastrarme y someterme así de fácil, ella es de complexión delgada, cabello castaño claro y que además tiene unos ojos realmente extraños… Son como dos rubíes…preciosos, encierran una misteriosa aura de peligro y seducción, llevaba puesta un short suelto y corto bastante sexy y una camisa holgada blanca sin detalles, al parecer de un color crema.

Noto que va soltando poco a poco mis brazos pero aun no se aparta yo me quedo quieta, no se pero siento que es lo único que puedo hacer, me siento como una estúpida rata acorralada por una serpiente, que sensación mas desconcertante. Observo cómo va retrocediendo aun sin hablarme. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no me habla? O mejor aun ¿por qué no hablo yo?

No lo sé, pero no se que decir en estos momentos, noto que se me han caído los anteojos oscuros que llevaba, respiro con calma y miro fijamente a la mujer. Arreglo mi ropa que se había desacomodado por el repentino "ataque". No sé si está esperando que empiece a hablar primero pero si es que eso es lo que busca, lo lamento por ella no soy buena para iniciar conversaciones.

Ara...Ara...-Dice de repente exaltándome, y entre leves risas con un tono melodioso algo extraño pero de gente elegante, debe ser porque es de otra ciudad o algo así- ¿qué hace la pequeña Kuga-san a estas horas fuera de su dormitorio? Y... ¿qué es lo la que la atrae por aquí? No es como que en realidad me moleste ser visitada, ni nada por el estilo pero estas horas, tu visita podría ser…malinterpretada- pregunta de forma alegre, espera...Kuga-san? ¿Acaso ya me conoce?

No sé qué decirle…y además ¿que debería decirle?... "entre a tu casa solo para robarme su ropa interior" No… no creo que sea bueno... Creo que no saldría ilesa de este lugar.

Ohm...eh...-Si Natsuki cuanta coherencia… ¿por qué mejor no te golpeas contra una pared? piensa rápido en algo que decirle- Solo pasaba por aquí… y se me ocurrió venir a desearle las buenas noches-volteando la mirada nunca se me ha dado bien el mentir y creo que esta vez la he cagado a más no poder, veo que me mira pero no hace ningún movimiento. Me está poniendo más nerviosa que antes. Pero lo disfrazo con una falsa frialdad, no soy de las que se dejan intimidar por nadie aunque esta situación no está para nada a mi favor.

Ara, eso no se hace Nat-su-ki -dice acercándose más a mí y haciendo que se me acelere el corazón. ¿Qué es lo tiene esta mujer? Su cercanía me da…una sensación extraña. Retrocedo un poco y me encuentro con la pared detrás de mí y ella frente a mí, haciendo que me ponga más nerviosa.- deberías de aprender a mentir mejor si quieres engañar a alguien. Y si, conozco a Natsuki gracias a mi cargo como presidenta escolar, es mi deber conocer a los estudiantes…más a las de de tipo problemático…y notablemente hermosa como tú-diciendo eso ultimo en un susurro inaudible para mi mientras toma un mechón de mi cabello y lo huele haciendo que me sonrojara de manera automática, ¿qué diablos cree que hace esta mujer?

No sé de qué me habla- digo lo más convincente posible y sonrojándome por su acercamiento, creo que no lo dije bien porque volvió con su peculiar sonrisa, que si no fuera por esta situación tan extraña me parecería hermosa.

Me mira de una forma inusual y profunda haciéndome sentir como una niña que ha sido descubierta haciendo una travesura y queriendo negarlo, intento cambiar el tema y buscar un como ya la salude y le di las buenas noches…creo que es hora de irme –digo incomoda y sonrojada, maldita sea la hora en el que acepte esta estupidez de aceptar el reto y de venir a este lugar, voy a matar a esa estúpida araña.

Ara...Asique Na-tsu-ki solo vino para desearme una buena noche umnh – decía mientras se alejaba e intentaba no reír- vale…si Natsuki dice eso, será verdad –decía mientras se alejaba de mi y tomaba mis anteojos que se me habían caído – ohh que cute, ¿lentes de sol en la noche?-me miro y se los puso ella sonriendo a modo de burla.

Emm eso es mío-dije señalando los lentes de sol-¿podrías devolvérmelo?-exigí.

Fu fu fu lo pensare- dijo mientras se lo colocaba mejor- te lo devuelvo solo si me dices el porqué exactamente estabas aquí en mi casa a esta hora.

Silencio incomodo es todo lo que se escuchaba, extendí mi mano hacia su dirección- no pienso decirle nada mas Fujino-san asique démelos ya- demando.

Que cute-fue lo que escuche de ella, que sonreía de una manera tan sensual y termine sonrojándome más, me acerque a ella y en un rápido movimiento le saque los lentes.

Ejem ya es muy tarde, creo debo irme ya.- si fue patético no pude decir nada mejor así que estaba por huir del cuarto cuando sentí que me atrapaban nuevamente pero esta vez me tomo abrazada por la cintura y atrayéndome desde atrás a su cuerpo- creo que mi alma volvió a salir de mi ser con tremendo susto(es demasiado rápida).

No.- dijo tajante mientras volvía a oler mi cabello, que será lo que tiene mi cabello para que lo siga oliendo así?- Natsuki no se ira de aquí hasta que me explique qué hacia aquí a estas horas-me jalo y me sentó en un sofá que estaba al otro lado lejos de la puerta y ella se sentó en mi entrepierna impidiendo así que haga algún movimiento.- y bien?

Sus hermosos ojos de un color rojo escarlata, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento fresco y su perfume embriagante, me quede fijamente mirando sin decir nada esta situación me parecía tan extraña era como un sueño.

Eh…?!- dije algo (muy) sonrojada y con la mente en blanco. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero no me moví ni hice otro movimiento. Estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada, y esos labios tan cerca de los míos.

Aww demasiado cute-escuche de ella. Con el seño fruncido moví de un lado a otro mi cabeza para despejarme y la mire directamente a los ojos.

Bien.-dije fríamente mientras la empujaba para que se levantase de encima mío.-viendo que quiere saberlo solo le aclaro que no vine aquí con malas intenciones, Fujino-san.-dije al fin- vera, yo estoy aquí por una apuesta que hice con una amiga.-se lo dije así y ya, ella entonces tomo un semblante oscuro uno que por momentos me dio un escalofrió (daba miedo).

Y por casualidad… esa amiga suya no será Yuuki-san?-la forma en que pregunto fue un tanto inquietante, ella conocía a Nao?

…Si?..- respondí un tanto dudosa-como sabe que Nao es mi amiga?-pregunte un tanto paranoica, ¿será que Nao y ella ya se conocían y Nao tramo todo esto para hacerme una broma pesada? Si es así juro que le hare pagar! Maldita araña.

Ara...-ese Ara me sonó muy frio.- Puedo preguntarle algo más a Natsuki?

Que más da, dispare de una vez su pregunta Fujino-san- respondí.

Fu fu Dime Nat-su-ki que es usted de Yuuki-san?- esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida, que que era yo de esa estúpida araña? Pues desafortunadamente soy algo de ella.

Ella y yo somos amigas- dije como si nada, sentí que no me creía.

Natsuki se lleva muy bien con ella, siempre la he notado muy unida a Yuuki-san, siempre están juntas en el colegio e incluso… tienen las mismas actividades de club, es por eso que pregunto. ¿Yuuki-san y Natsuki-san están teniendo algún tipo de relación…sentimental?-me pregunta y noto en ella una inquietud. Ohh no lo puedo creer ¿será que Fujino-san le gusta Nao? Ewwww. No me lo puedo imaginar pero más no puedo creer que piense que ella y yo estemos saliendo.

Jajajajaja no jodas!-digo entre risa y carcajada- yo con esa araña? Ohh no, no, eso sería imposible-digo mientras me calmaba y veía que apretaba los labios.-ademas usted no sabía que… ella y yo somos primas?-noto como una leve sorpresa adorna su cara.

Ara, eso es verdad?-pregunta un tanto incrédula (pobre, le debió dar duro esto de gustarse de Nao).

Si, es verdad, y además créame cuando le digo que ella y yo no podríamos jamás ser algo más que amigas o parientes. Somos demasiado parecidas en algunas cosas y no nos soportaríamos por mucho tiempo. (Creo que terminaría matándola)-le digo todo eso para que se tranquilice, será que con ya me podría ir, cada minuto que estoy aquí me pone nerviosa.

Fu fu me alegra saberlo…pero entonces dígame si estás aquí por una apuesta? Que es lo que tienes que hacer?-ohh mierda la apuesta, estaba tan liada con el pensamiento de salir de aquí que con todo esto ni pensé en ello, y ahora al pensarlo me sonrojo notablemente.

Bueno… ya que sabe la razón creo que sería estúpido negarlo, bueno yo...-Si Natsuki se mas lenta, compórtate más idiota- yovineaquiparatomarunaropainteriortuya-dije todo tan rápido que dudo que lo haya entendido.

Ara, que?-pregunto un tanto alegre-aunque Natsuki se ve tan cute así nerviosa, pero no le entendí lo último... Podrías repartirlo más lento?-Maldita seas Nao esto es todo culpa tuya...

Suspiro- vine aquí para llevarme unas de sus ropas interiores Fujino-san.- digo lentamente y con un sonrojo que no puedo ocultar.

Fu fu fu oh con que de eso se trataba?-dijo mientras sonreía amablemente- Bien.-y seria de repente, será bipolar?-Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Natsuki, brindándole una ayuda solo si ella promete algo.

De que trata-pregunto un tanto sospechosamente.

Yo te daré unas de mis ropas interiores si Natsuki promete que este sábado tendrá una cita conmigo.-dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa.

Qué? Me pregunte eso, porque ella querría una cita conmigo? Será que quiere algo de mí? Noo lo más seguro es que quiere preguntarme más cosas de Nao. Si será eso, si es todo lo que pide a cambio creo que podría aceptar, con tal de no perder esta apuesta de valor con esa estúpida araña.

Bien-respondí fríamente- después de aquello Fujino san me entrego una lencería bastante sexy que me dio mucho que imaginar, me gasto una broma pesada que me hizo sonrojar de sobre manera…y luego antes de salir me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios, no debió ser mi imaginación... (Si soy ingenua hasta ahora lo noto).

Bien continuara si es que les gusto owo es mi primer fanfics de ellas, así que yo soy de las que divaga mucho asique disculpen por eso xD


End file.
